


Rumor Has It

by CeruleanTree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Pregnancy Scares, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTree/pseuds/CeruleanTree
Summary: The most annoying thing about Beacon Hills High School was the ridiciously lively rumor mill.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 403





	Rumor Has It

In all his years in high school, Stiles had experienced a great deal of crap. His chemistry teacher, Mr Harris, was a menace. The jocks at school, especially the one listening to the name Jackson Whittemore, were total jerks and had fun shoving Stiles around in the hallways. But above it all, the most annoying thing about Beacon Hills High School was the ridiciously lively rumor mill. All it took was for some girl or for some douchebag to get wind of something they thought was entertaining and it didn’t take a day before the whole school was let in to that little piece of information.

Stiles has never been one for gossiping and that might be because there’s been a fair share of rumors making their round that included him. It had started way back when he’d still been in elementary school and nobody wanted to be friends with the weird spastic kid which evolved in several other theories why he’d sat alone during recess. 

Nowadays it wasn’t as bad as it used to be and that was mainly because Stiles’ life was pretty normal all in all. He long made peace with the fact that he was an omega, he was a good student if he might say so himself and he was in a happy relationship with the love of his life. And he stood behind that statement because to him it didn’t matter that he was sweet sixteen and Derek only one year older. They were happy and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. So, everything considered, his life was good. 

*

“Ugh, I hate my life,” Stiles groaned into the toilet bowl and felt his stomach lurch again. This wasn’t how he’d planned his day to go, and it was only nine in the morning. 

The smell in the boy’s bathroom didn’t exactly help with his nausea and he wished that he’d stayed home today. He’s been at it for ten minutes now and his knees hurt from kneeling on the unforgiving tiles.

Just when the next wave hit him and he resigned himself to another round of vomiting his guts out, the door to the bathroom opened and someone stepped in. The footsteps stopped before the cabin that Stiles was in and then there was a soft knock. 

“You okay in there? Want me to fetch the nurse or something?” 

Stiles knew that voice, but he couldn’t place it just yet with his concentration on his cramping stomach. 

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks anyway,” he rasped and winced at the soreness of his throat.

“Stiles?” the guy asked and now Stiles knew who was on the other side of that door. 

“Hey, Greenberg.” 

“You sure that everything’s good?” 

The thing was that Stiles liked Greenberg, he was a nice guy and all that. But right now all he wanted to do was snap at him to leave him alone because this was not the time to hold up a nice convo. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m almost done here.” Stiles pillowed his head on his forearm where he hugged the toilet. In any other situation he might be grossed out but he felt drained and needed the break. 

“Okay then,” Greenberg said and walked away, though Stiles could hear in his tone that he was hesitant to do so. 

When he was alone again, Stiles had to wait at least another five minutes before he was sure that the puke party was over. He stood on shaky legs and made his way over the sinks, finally rinsing his mouth and splashing his face with cold water. 

A look in the mirror told him exactly what’s been going on in the last twenty minutes. His skin looked paler than usual, his eyes were bloodshot and the trembling in his hands and legs had yet to stop. But there wasn’t much he could do about his looks now, so he resigned himself to looking like a zombie and headed for the classroom again where he’d bolted from earlier. 

As soon as he entered, all heads swiveled in his direction and Stiles ducked his head. He hated being the center of attention like this. 

“Feeling better, I hope, Mr Stilinski?” his English teacher, Ms Blake asked him and Stiles gave her a short nod before he took his seat next to his best friend Scott. 

“You look like shit,” Scott told him. There was no beating around the bush with his best friend. 

“Why thank you. Always the charmer.” 

“You’ve been gone for quite a bit,” his friend remarked and studied Stiles’ face for a bit longer. 

“Way to state the obvious, Scotty. I guess I just had to get it out of my system, I feel better now. Probably something I ate,” Stiles said and focused back on the lesson. He needed to keep up his good grades after all. 

After class, Stiles hurried down the hallways to get to Derek’s locker, their usual meeting point for a quick hello. He didn’t notice the looks his schoolmates were sending his way or how some of them talked behind their hands. 

He only had to wait for a minute before he spotted his boyfriend in the crowd and saw how Derek’s face lit up the moment he saw Stiles waiting at his locker for him. 

“Hey,” Derek greeted him and bent down to kiss. Stiles could melt then and there, just hearing Derek’s voice and feeling him was making his day a whole lot better than it was. “How's your day been so far?”

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly, “Meh. Yours?” He didn’t want to worry Derek with the fiasco in the bathroom this morning, because even if the guy seemed indifferent sometimes, Stiles very well knew how easily he could grow worried over little things like that. Stiles knew his own body and that this was probably nothing more than a stomach bug. Nothing bad. 

“Pretty good, actually. I aced the Math test,” Derek smiled broadly, showing off his cute bunny teeth and was practically glowing. Stiles knew that his boyfriend was struggling with Math, so he’d helped him study for the test. 

“That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you,” Stiles grinned and leaned in for another kiss. This one much longer than the last. Derek was licking into his mouth and then they were full on making out for the whole school to see.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Derek and Stiles broke apart, looking at the person in question. It was Mr Harris, of course the guy had to butt in and stop all the fun. 

“Please refrain from engaging in these sort of affections in public. This is a school after all and certainly no place for that,” the teacher told curtly and stalked past them. 

“I hate that guy,” Stilles muttered once Mr Harris was out of earshot and Derek snorted.

“Who doesn’t?” The bell signaled that they had three minutes to get to their next class. “Just in time, I guess. See you later?” Derek asked and hoisted his backpack up his shoulder.

“Yeah, see you later,” they kissed one last time before going off in different directions. 

It was during lunch that Stiles noticed something amiss. He glanced around the cafeteria and saw how some of the students whipped their head back around, or simply carried on looking at him. 

“Is it just me or is everybody staring at me?” Stiles leaned in to whisper in Scott’s ear who in turn let his eyes wander over the room but apparently didn’t see the same thing Stiles saw. 

“It’s just you,” Scott said and dug into his lunch again.

For the rest of the day, Stiles noticed the people looking at him then, but didn’t know if it was just paranoia talking or an actual thing. 

He got his answer when this excruciating long day finally came to an end and he made his way out of the school building and to the parking lot where he would meet Derek, so they could drive to the Hale residence together. 

Stiles was past the last step when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him. “What the-” his words died when he was eye to eye with a hurried looking Derek. 

“You're pregnant?! And the whole school knew before I did?”

Stiles gaped at Derek. Where did that come from? But before he could open his mouth to answer, Derek was talking again. 

“I had to hear it from Jackson, Stiles. Like, how does he know you’re pregnant before me?” 

Stiles noted that his boyfriend didn’t sound angry, more confused and a little hurt. “Okay, hold on,” Stiles held his hands up and reeled back a little. “First of all, I am _not_ pregnant. Second of all, why do you believe in anything that douchebag has to say? And last but not least, _if I was pregnant_ , you’d be the first I’d tell and you know it, Derek.” 

Derek lost some of the tenseness in his stance. “Y-You’re not? Are you sure?” 

Stiles laughed a little at the confused look on his boyfriend’s face. “Derek, you and I both know that I’m on birth control. And besides, I think I would know better than anyone if I was pregnant or not, don’t you think?” 

“But Jackson told me that Lydia told him that she heard from a friend that Greenberg saw you in the bathroom puking because of morning sickness.” Stiles wanted to hug Derek right now because that face right there? It was adorable. He looked so lost and like he didn’t know what to think and feel right now. 

“I mean I _was_ puking but not because I’m pregnant. It must have been something I ate. I can assure you Derek, there is no baby in here.”

Derek pulled him into the tightest hug they’ve ever shared and proceeded to scent him, just to ground himself. “I was worried there for a second. I mean, I love you and I want a family with you one day. But I don’t wanna be a dad at only seventeen.”

“I hear you,” Stiles smiled and pulled back from the hug so they could kiss. “And now that we’ve cleared that up, want to get out of here?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” They intertwined their fingers and walked hand in hand to Derek’s Camaro. God, Stiles loved that car and all the nice memories they’ve made in it. Some naughtier than others. 

When Stiles wanted to open the passenger door, Scott came running towards him. “You're pregnant and didn’t tell me? I’m your best friend Stiles!” he accused, a little out of breath and Stiles rolled his eyes at him. 

“Not pregnant, Scotty.” With that he got in the car and they drove off. Leaving behind a confused looking Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta [ TamzStripped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzStripped/pseuds/TamzStripped/) !


End file.
